One shot's Diferentes!
by Little Hope
Summary: Son varios one shot de Bella y Edward..en diferentes lugares...humanos...vampiros...todo depende...espero les guste...
1. Y la vez

**Queda decir que los personajes de twilight pertencen a nuestra querida meyer . . .  
**

Y la vez.

Ella siempre te recuerda lo egoísta que eres.

Aun si sus mejillas ya no adquieren ese color rojizo que te encanta, aun cuando pueda caminar ella sola sin que Tu cuides sus pasos. Porque Ella es la razón por la que vale la pena vivir una eternidad.

Te sigues preguntando si valió la pena haberle cortado las alas aquel ángel de ojos color chocolate o si ella escogería bien, en haberse quedado contigo, un monstruo, que ella dice que tienes alma. ¿Pero la tendrás?

Y la vez, nunca te cansaras de observarla, como pasa las hojas de su libro, que por cierto esta mas gastado de lo normal, _cumbres_ _borrascosas_, te gusta discutir con ella sobre _ese_ libro, te encanta la manera en que se enoja, aun cuando ya no se ruborice. Sabes que _sin_ ella no eres nada, que a pesar del tiempo _ella_ estará contigo.

La vez observándote atreves de sus largas pestañas, sabes que no está leyendo y lo compruebas porque no ha pasado página. Ella _está_ esperando por ti, pero te haces el desentendido, ella resopla, abre la boca dese juro para protestar pero cambia de idea y la cierra, te vuelve a ver, te sonríe y tu le muestras su sonrisa favorita.

Se inclina sobre el respaldo del sillón y te incita acercarte, pero no, ella debe ir por ti, enrosca sus piernas, sabes que no puedes aguantar más. Ella voltea a verte y ya no puedes soportarlo. Te abalanzas _sobre_ ella, como el monstruo que eres, porque ella logro sacar a esa _bestia_ que hay en ti, no solo su sangre cuando era _humana_, si no ahora es _su_ cuerpo. La besas con todo el amor que puedas transmitirle, no necesitan _aire_ pero les encanta esa tortura, bajas lentamente tus labios a su cuello, succionando el lugar donde _está_ la media luna, que demuestra que es _tuya_, donde la tomaste.

-Tardaste.- Dice orgullosa.

Y si, no pudiste aguantar más, ella es tu perdición, la besas, profundizas el beso, pides acceso y ella no duda en dártelo, sus lenguas juegan parecen no tener fin, lentamente la atraes más contra ti si es que es posible. Y lo obtienes. Ella ve lo que provoca en ti, sonríe satisfecha, sueltas un suspiro de frustración.

Y la tomas, sin piedad, otra vez el monstruo a renacido, ya no por su sangre, le arrancas la ropa, sin admirar ese conjunto rosado que Alice la obligo a ponerse, para ti, porque si, es solo tuya, te dedicas a delinear con tu boca todo su cuerpo, desde sus labios, senos, ombligo, su entrepierna, sus muslos y tu perdición, su sexo. Te dedicas a jugar con tu lengua _esa_ zona, ella toma tus cabellos incitándote a más.

-Ed-ward.-Gime _tu_ nombre.

Y tu orgullo crece porque sabes que eres el _único_ que ella quiere, y dejas de jugar la tomas, la _haces_ tuya, porque solo tú _puedes_ tocarla, ambos gritan sus nombres y te dejas caer encima de ella, ya no te tienes que preocupar por aplastarla, es la ventaja de que ella sea como _tú_.

-Listo para la segunda ronda.-te pregunta con un brillo travieso en su voz.

Y la vez

Ella es la _nueva_ Bella, no te arrepientes, te gusta su manera de ser, ya no es la _humana_ torpe y tímida, pero sigues amándola como siempre. La besas con mucha ternura como si de un cristal se tratara, rompes el beso y le sonríes como a ella le gusta. Te inclinas a su oído.

-Siempre _mi_ Bella.-le susurras para luego mordisquear lentamente su oreja.

Porque si, fuiste egoísta por haber tomado a _tu_ ángel. Para toda la eternidad. Y sin _tu_ Bella, la eternidad no seria _nada_.


	2. Autocontrol

**Queda decir que los personajes pertenecen ah Meyer . . .  
**

_I, I don't wanna lose control  
Control, control, control  
But then again, I think I wanna lose control  
Control, control, control  
Ain't nothing wrong with a little bit of  
Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
You and me, that equals  
Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Ain't nothing wrong with a little bit of  
(britney spears)_

**-Autocontrol-**

Por fin estamos en verano, es una lástima que Edward no pueda salir, por el sol, hoy antes de que se fuera quede de pasar por su casa, ya que los demás cullen se fueron de caza, como si lo creyera, no puedo creer que ya pronto seré una cullen. Después de desayunar, arreglarme y avisarle a Charlie que saldré con Ángela, porque si le diría que voy a estar a solas con Edward ni me deja, aunque ya este a semanas de casarme, como si Edward se atreviera a tocarme, siempre lo mismo _"No Bella, te puedo lastimar". _Maldito vampiro sobre protector. Incluso la casa de los cullen se ve mejor alumbrada por el sol.

-Bella, todo bien.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada que conocía muy bien. Edward

-Muy bien.-Dije tomando su mano para salir de mi coche nuevo.

Si nuevo, no sé que le pasaría a mi camioneta que de un día a otro, ya no quiso arrancar, que casualidad que unos días antes, discutiera con Edward sobre comprarme un coche nuevo, según Rosalie, que por cierto ya somos como hermanas, dijo que era por los años, cosa que no creí.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar.- Y hay esta mi sonrisa favorita.

-Humm.-murmure

-Que quieres hacer.-pregunto cuando ya estábamos en su recamara.

-Te parece si vemos una película- propuse

-Claro, deja voy por una.- salió

Me quite el suéter que traía, cuando alce la vista el estaba en el marco de la puerta observándome, rápidamente me cheque a ver si estaba algo mal, pero no, fruncí el seño. Luego Edward se fue acercando a donde estaba yo, cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me sonrió para luego después besarme casi con urgencia, me puse de rodillas para poder pasar mis brazos por su cuello, sabía que pronto me apartaría, pero no me importo, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, el frio tacto de él me hizo perder la cabeza, una de sus manos se aferro a mi cintura mientras la otra acariciaba mi cabello, pero para mi mala suerte el aire me comenzó a faltar. Edward se dio cuenta, pero nunca espere que su boca descendiera a mi cuello.

-No sabes lo que me provocas Bella- murmuro besando mi cuello.

-Huumm-era imposible que articulara palabra.

Su boca recorrió mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, la succiono para luego atacar mis labios otra vez, sentí que me recostaba en el sillón, abrí los ojos, Edward nunca había llegado tan lejos, con una mano se mantenía en equilibrio para evitar aplastarme mientras la otra descendía desde mi cintura hasta mi muslo.

-Ed-ward- proteste cuando lo sentí alejarse.

-No ahora bella-dijo mientras me ponía en su regazo.

-Pero

-No dije que no Bella, solo no esta noche-

-Pero cuando hoy era perfecto- dije haciendo un puchero.

-No tientes mi autocontrol Bells- Dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso.

-Autocontrol-bufe

-Veamos la película amor- otra vez esa sonrisa.

_**SonG**__: Oh la canción es de britney Spears- trouble ( le queda al fic claro si la canta por parte de Edward ya que Bella le encantaria perder el control (Como a muchas xD)..._


	3. Dicelo!

**Queda decir que los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y blah blah blah :O**

_Can't take no more,  
I've got to have more tonight (tonight)  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Alright, let's go_

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
You're only wanting pleasure,  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy... on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather_

_~(britney Spears)~_

-Díselo Bella- insistió por milésima ves Rose.

Y es que ya llevaba horas diciéndome que se lo diga pero como decirle a tu muy perfecto marido que estas insatisfecha con él, se pondría triste, peor aun heriría su ego, cada vez que estamos juntos me eh dado cuenta que ya no me satisface como antes, siempre lo mismo.

-No Rose, no lo hare- conteste

-Que no harás Bella- dijo entrando una muy entusiasta Alice.

-Para que quieres saber, si ya lo sabes no- era de suponerse

-Si lo sé Bella pero que tiene de malo- dijo Alice restándole importancia.

-Tiene mucho de malo ALICE! Estas diciendo que vaya y le diga ESO! No y no-

-Oh Bella, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Rose.

-Si Bells, tranquila-

Pequeña duende del demonio como quiere que este tranquila, a ver cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto termine mal, si le dijo a Edward de que quiero intentar algo diferente en nuestra relación sexual, existe la probabilidad de que se moleste o que quiera hacerlo, que dudo que no se moleste, porque qué hombre toma como si nada que su mujer ya no lo desee como antes, pero no pierdo nada, al menos eso quiero creer.

-Veo que alguien ya tomo una decisión- dijo la duende

-Por esa sonrisa Alice creo que ya se lo que es- Dijo una muy sonriente Rose.

-Si chicas lo hare pero –

-Nada de peros tienes que hacerlo- dijo Alice

-Y por Nessie no te preocupes nosotras la cuidaremos - dijo Rose

-Ya lo sé hermanas pero y si-

-Nada Bella, por dios chica ten mas confianza- dijo Rose

-Aparte no pierdes nada el te ama- me aseguro Alice

-Veo que a ustedes nunca les ah pasado esto- dije

-Pues a mi Em y a mí no pero es porque siempre intentamos algo nuevo- dijo Rose.

-Jazzy y yo pues no pero al igual que Rose intento hacer cosas diferentes pero no TAN extremas- a esto las tres reímos.

-De acuerdo, hoy hablare con el- dije.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien verdad Alice-

-Si Rose ahora vayamos con los demás.-

Mientras bajaba hacia la sala, no pude dejar de pensar que esto era una locura pero si Alice, dice que esto iba ah salir bien debería de confiar en mi pequeña hermana.

-Mami- nessie se encontraba en el regazo de mi marido viendo la cenicienta.

-Hola cariño- bese su cabeza- hola amor- le di un casto beso en los labios para sentarme a su lado.

-Edward hoy le dije a Bella que dejara a Nessie aquí con nosotros- dijo Rose.

Claro lo hacía para que no viera la posibilidad de que me echaría para atrás. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

-No le veo ni un problema- dijo Edward apretándome más hacia a él.

-Entonces no es por correrlos ni nada pero queremos llevar a Nessie de paseo- dijo Alice

-Alice me puedes explicar que tramas- dijo Edward

-Nada hermanito-

-Y por qué estas pensando tanto en moda- dijo el frunciendo el seño.

-Nessie, te por tas bien ok- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.- volveremos por ti mañana.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, ya que Esme y Carlise salieron de fin de semana a Por Angels, no sin antes darles una advertencia de que cuidaran bien a Nessie y que Alice y Rose me mandaran miradas picaras. Cuando llegamos a nuestra cabaña, Edward nomas cerró la puerta y me estampo contra ella, besándome con urgencia, le correspondí pero no con las mismas ganas, puede que esto si me gustara pero siempre terminábamos haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Dicho esto sucedió como siempre, me sostuvo contra la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras las otras me despojaban de mi ropa, cuando ya me encontraba sin ninguna de ellas, me dejo quitarle su ropa que el aun tenia puesta, me llevo a velocidad vampírica a nuestra recamara y me hizo suya como otras tantas veces, la misma rutina, no recuerdo cuantas veces lo hicimos de la misma forma pero el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, cuando el decidió acostarse a mi lado, me abrazo, mientras me daba besos en mi hombro.

-Te amo mi Bella-

-Yo también te amo- pero no me satisfaces complete para mis adentros.

Era ahora o nunca, debería de decírselo, si debería pero no me atrevo soy demasiado cobarde, para decírselo, es mejor que se lo muestre con hechos pero no con palabras, dicho esto, me deshice de su abrazo para ponerme arriba de el con mis piernas una a cada lado, el me miro interrogante, yo solo le sonreí, y me incline a besarle su cuello.

-Be-lla-gimió cuando lo mordí.

Me dedique a besar cada milímetro de su pecho, mordí uno de sus pezones, para bajar lentamente, a su parte más sensible, nunca me ah dejado hacerlo, pero esta era mi noche y era hora o nunca, estaba llegando poco me faltaba pero como siempre me tomo del pelo y me levanto para que lo besara, me aprisiono con sus brazos para que quedara completamente arriba de él, sabía que no tardaba mucho en adentrarse en mi, así que me zafe de su abrazo y me arrodille.

-Amor, estas bien-

-Solo déjame intentarlo- me miro interrogante.

Me fui haciendo para atrás pude sentir su miembro rozarme, gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo, el me sostuvo cuando pase mas debajo de su miembro, quiso moverme pero no, lo tome de sus muñecas, lo mire a sus ojos y le sonreí, sabía que no podía leerme mis pensamientos, pero lo que quería hacer no era malo, por dios somos marido y mujer, se supone que deberíamos intentar esto, puse sus manos alrededor de mi espalda.

Bella que-

No lo deje terminar, me agache a la altura de su miembro y lo capture con mi boca, el gimió tantas veces mi nombre mientras yo me dedicaba a jugar con su miembro, cuando sentí que se iba a venir, me hice para atrás, el llevo una de sus manos a mi cabeza para que terminara, era lógico antes no quería que hiciera esto y ahora lo ansia, me voltee a verle, tenía los ojos cerrados, le di un suave beso a su miembro y abrió los ojos, me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y me jalo a sus labios me beso como nunca, rozo su lengua y le concedí permiso, no sé cómo pero ambos caímos de la cama, reí y el se me unió. El estaba arriba de mí.

-Eso fue-

-Perfecto- termino el por mi.-Pero ahora creo que mi mujer me necesita-

Me sorprendí de cómo me dijo, nunca era posesivo, Edward siempre era un caballero incluso en la cama, le iba a contestar que, pero hizo algo que nunca me espere me empezó a besar mi cuello como yo le hice al principio pero esta vez el empezó a lamber cada milímetro de piel, empezó a besar y morder ambos senos mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a mi parte sensible, recorrió con su boca hasta mi oído, succiono y mordió.

-Estas muy mojada _mi_ amor- introdujo uno de sus dedos adentro de mi.

Se estaba comportando para nada caballero y eso me encantaba, verlo actuar a si era sorprendente e veía más sexy de lo que es. Edward bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi ombligo lo beso para bajar a mi entrepierna la beso para luego tocar mi zona más sensible, nunca había hecho eso, saco sus dedos de mi para luego sustituirlos por su lengua, gemí de placer nunca se había comportado así, no sé cuánto me estuvo haciendo aquello pero no me dejo venirme al igual que yo a él. Gruñí, el soltó una risita.

-te amo- me beso

Entro en mi rápido, permitiéndonos a los dos llegar juntos, era la primera vez que intentábamos algo como esto, veo que ahora el ya no se opondrá para hacerlo nuevamente, como dije lo hicimos hasta que el ruido de los pájaros nos avisaron que era otro nuevo día. Se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él.

-Espero volver a repetirlo _mi_ bella-

-Yo también lo _espero_ Edward- susurre sé que si fuera humana estaría sonrojada.

_**SonG: **La canción es Lace and Leather de Britney Spears..._


	4. composición

_Recordatorio: _**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

_Una buena composición_

_Solo se puede lograr si _

_Lo haces con el Corazón._

Como siempre Edward se encontraba componiendo un par de canciones en su hermoso piano, su familia había salido ah cazar, su _esposa_ se encontraba con su pequeña _hija_ Nessie en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él. Les sonrió a sus dos tesoros. Para después ponerle toda su atención a su piano.

Deslizo sus hábiles manos por las teclas provocando que un sonido, demasiado agradable inundara la habitación donde se encontraban, cerro sus ojos y se permitió guiar como muchas otras veces por la música que él provocaba, con cada nueva entonada que se oía en el ambiente, demostró el amor y la felicidad, que él sentía en esos momentos, por las dos personas que se encontraban observándolo.

Nessie que por primera vez despejaba la vista de su padre para después fijarla en su madre, levanto una de sus manos para ponerla en la mejilla de Bella y decirle atreves de sus pensamientos, _"Mami, nos podemos sentar a su lado". _Bella solo la miro con ternura para después sonreírle y cargarla en brazos para ir al lado de su _esposo_.

El cual se encontraba en todavía con los ojos cerrados, transmitiendo el hermoso sonido que cualquier pianista feliz pudiera transmitir atreves de sus pensamientos de gloria al lado de una bella esposa e hija, una sonrisa se multiplico en su rostro al encontrarse pensando en cómo fue concebida su pequeña Nessie.

Paso el tiempo, las notas del sonido estaban llegando a su fin y con ellas darle nombre a una nueva composición hecha por el, solo que esta no podía ponerle nombre, era demasiada hermosa para opacarla con un nombre que tal vez la destruiría por completo y pudiera perder su magia.

Cuando la hermosa composición llego a su fin, abrió los ojos, contemplo por un segundo las teclas donde reposaban sus manos, para girarse a ver a su familia, su pequeña hija estaba dormida en los brazos de su mujer, beso la mejilla de su hija para luego besar en los labios a su esposa.

-Es hermosa- le dijo Bella con los ojos brillosos, si pudiera llorar Edward estaría seguro que horita lo estuviera haciendo.

-Ambas la inspiraron- le respondió acariciando su mejilla.

Una nueva composición, para esta nueva familia, solo que ahora la inspiraron los dos más grandes tesoros que Edward pudiera tener.

_~Es increible como la mùsica puede hacerte olvidar tus preocupaciones..._


	5. Antojos

_Recordatorio: __**Twilight pertenece a nuestra querida Meyer. . .  
**_

_Bella Luna_

_Sueños en una noche estrellada_

_~Jason Mraz~_

¿Por qué estoy a las 4 de la mañana en un McDonald's?

Oh si, la respuesta a esa pregunta es que mi querida _esposa_, se levanto con un _nuevo_ antojo, no estoy molesto, no claro que no, si la razón es por nuestro bebe, pero porque precisamente hoy. Afuera está lloviendo a cantaros y además quien iba a pensar que a las 4 de la mañana, hubiera todavía gente comiendo comida chatarra, para colmo el maldito auto servicio no sirve y aquí estoy con mi pantalón de pijama, sin camisa y todo empapado.

"_Pero que hombre"_ Me llego los pensamientos de la joven que estaba formada atrás de mi. _"Pero que bíceps"… "¡Oh mi dios! Que trasero"_. Momento eso ya fue mucho si fuera humano estaría avergonzado.

"_Aww Está casado"_ Voltee a donde venia esa voz, una Sra. Miraba mi argolla de matrimonio. _"Me está mirando a mi"_ Pobre señora sofoque mi risa con la tos._ "Está enfermo, yo con mucho seria su enfermera"._ Si supiera. Decidí mejor llamarle a mi linda esposa no haya ser que quiera otra cosa.

Saque mi celular _"Me pedirá mi numero"_ Otra vez los pensamientos de la joven. Marque el número de Bella y al segundo tono contesto con voz adormilada.

-Ya vienes-

-Oh si claro amor yo también te extraño- le conteste sarcásticamente

-Edward, tengo hambre, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-Hay mucha gente- dije

-Bien, porque ya cambie de opinión- me dijo

-¿Qué? Bella no me hagas esto, llevo casi media hora esperando que avance la fila y tú dices que ya no quieres lo que querías- _"Estará hablando con su novia"_ pensó la joven. Que no escucho cuando dije amor.

-No Edward- resoplo-Si quiero mi hamburguesa pero quiero la extra grande y dos órdenes de papas fritas-

-Bella, AMOR- levante la voz para la joven _"sí que lo está"_- No crees que estas comiendo mucho- le dije

-…- Escuche un leve sollozo.

-Bella estas llorando- _de nuevo_ complete para mis adentros.

-…- se escucho otro sollozo y que se pasaban el teléfono

-Tu pedazo de animal ya la hiciste llorar de nuevo, como se te ocurre sabes que- se escucho la inolvidable voz de Rose

-Rose amor, tranquila- escuche que decía Emmet- Hey Eddy trae lo que te pidió Bella y vuelve rápido- me pidió

-Emmet pásame a Bella-

-Bella Edward quiere hablar contigo- escuche que le decía – No quiero hablar con él- sollozo- Ya lo escuchaste Edward- me dijo Emmet

-Emmet porque llora- pregunte

-No sé de la nada empezó a llorar ya ves sus hormonas y lo que dice Carlisle que las embarazadas lloran y también- empezó a decir

-Calla y mejor pásamela- lo corte

-Como quieras- bufo- Bella solo habla con el- le pidió-

-¿Que quieres? – me contesto enojada Bella. _Edward contrólate son las hormonas_ pensé mientras presionaba el puente de mi nariz.

-Amor, tranquila-

-¡Estoy tranquila!- Grito

-Ok, Bella quieres algo mas- le pregunte

-No- sollozo- así está bien-

-¿Por qué lloras mi bella?-

-es q que tu no me quieres- me contesto dios de donde saca eso

-Bella amor yo te amo –

-No es verdad- dijo- Aparte dices que como mucho- _por eso lloraba _pensé

-Si lo es bella, no quieres algo mas- volvi a preguntarle

-Pues-escuche que movia el teléfono.

-_Tu quieres algo- _a quien le pregunta

-_Pues lo mismo que tu pero lo mio con mucha cebolla-_ Espera esa voz la conozco

-_Asco Jake, pero que bien asi le dire que lo mio no lo quiero con cebolla- _Jacob que diablos hace ese chucho en mi casa.

-_Tambien dos refrescos para mi_- escuche que le decía Jacob-_ Sanguijuela lo traes todo extra grande eh-_ claro el si sabia que podía escucharles

-_Eh- _contesto confundida Bella escuche como volvia a mover el teléfono-¿ Edward escuchaste todo?- pregunto

-Si bella escuche todo me quieres decir que diablos hace ese chucho en mi casa- le dije molesto

-No me grites-

-Bella amor no empiezes a llorar que hace ese chucho en nuestra casa- le dije

-No le dijas chucho se llama Jacob- _que ahora lo defiende_ pensé

-De acuerdo amor que hace Jacob hay- le pregunte escuche que mis hermanos estaban riéndose de mi.

-Viene de visita- me contesto

-Ok llego en un rato solo quieres eso- le pregunte

-Si Edward y no se te olvide lo de Jacob- me recordó

-no amor no se me olvidara- _puede que por accidente le pongan picante_ pense

-Edward no vallas hacer eso- escuche a Alice

-Que no haras amor- me pregunto mi bella

-Nada amor vuelvo en un rato, cuidate

-Ok no tardes que tenemos hambre- me pidió

-Vale, adiós- dicho esto colgué.

Resople, esto era el colmo ahora tendre que llevarle a ese chucho, escuche que sonaba mi celular, ahora que quieren, ah es un mensaje.

_Edward, ni te molestes, ese chucho solo viene a ver como esta Bella, _

_Gracias a que hablaste Bella se despertó y el aprovecho para quedarse_

_Asi que la culpa es tuya idiota_

_No tardes que Bella junto con el Chucho Tienen hambre_

_De: Rosalie_

Ahora tendre que soportar todo lo que piensa Rose con Emmet y lo hara justosa. 5 minutos mas y por fin estare ordenando claro no tardaría mucho si estos humanos se apuraran en pedir su comida.

"_Que le llevo la cajita Feliz o una hamburguesa chica"_ pensaba el hombre de enfrente.

-Bienvenido a McDonald's ¿Qué va a ordenar?-me pregunto el cajero desanimado cuando llegue al fin.

-Am- _aver que era lo que me pidió mi Bella y ese chucho _pensé.

-Señor, si no sabe que ordenar puede salirse de la fila y pensar- me propuso el cajero.

-No, va hacer- _oh si ya recordé-_ Dos ordenes de las hamburguesas mas grandes con extra papas y un refresco extra ah y una de las hamburguesas con mucha cebolla y la otra no le ponga nada- le pedi

-Ok serian $30.50 en un momento esta- _si que come mucho_ pensó

Le pague y espere a que este mi orden, tuve que hacer dos veces el camino por que si llevaba todo pensarían cosas la gente que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Cuando llegue a la casa, por medio de sus pensamientos menos el de Bella, supe que estaban todos en la sala.

-Ya llegue- les dije dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro.

-Sii- Chillo Bella- Me dan mi Hamburguesa- pidió ya que no se podía parar mucho.

-Esta es tuya Bella- Le dije- Y lo demás es de ese chucho-

-Gracias- empezó a moderla pero paro- Edward- me hablo

-Si amor-

-Cambie de opinión-

-Como que cambiaste de opinión-

-Si, mejor pide una pizza

-Bella ya no hay servicio- le recordé

-Entonces hasla-

-Mañana amor, ahora come tu hamburguesa-

"_Edward la estas enogando_" me dijo Jasper

-No yo la quiero horita- exigió

-Vale- le dije_ "De verdad iras por una pizza hasta Port Angeles"_ escuche los pensamientos de Emmet.

-Si lo hare-

-Bueno ya que iras sanguijuela traenos una mexicana- pidió el chucho

-Tambien de peperonni- me dijo Bella- Anda Edward el bebe tiene hambre-

-Claro el bebe- conteste.

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto, es lo que sucede cuando tengo hambre y es demaciado noche para cojer un taxy e ir por una hamburguesa ((:_


	6. Chapter 6

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	7. Chapter 7

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
